


You Are My Always

by YanzaDracan



Category: Actor RPF, Crusade, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mages, Memory Loss, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "You're my very best friend, Christian"<br/>"And you're mine too, Steve"<br/>"And we'll always be friends, forever"<br/>"Yeah, forever"<br/>Thoughts of Babylon 5 & Crusade’s Techomages danced through my brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Always

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The people being used as characters belong to themselves. I do not know them. Everything I've written is complete fiction. Any bending of facts, or mistakes are mine.

_"You're my very best friend, Christian"_  
 _"And you're mine too, Steve"_  
 _"And we'll always be friends, forever"_  
 _"Yeah, forever"_  
   
Steve remembers he said those words as they sat around the apartment he and Christian shared jamming with the original members of KANE half a lifetime ago for most people. He’d been weaving a spell all evening with his guitar, and when he’d felt the power reach a crescendo he’d said the words and Christian had answered in perfect counterpoint as the link he’d started building two thousand years ago was finally came to completion.  
   
In the years since he’d catch Christian staring into space, his thoughts turned inward or staring at Steve with a wistful expression on his face.  
   
Through fifty lifetimes he’d found and lost Kane, each time weaving another line of code around the link to their souls making it stronger—making it easier to find ‘his’ piece of the Kane lineage. He hoped this lifetime the lines of code would awaken the part of Christian’s soul that would bring forth the mage buried deep in his mind.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Whether male or female, the ‘Kane’ line was always warriors, protectors, or leaders causing Steve much consternation and pain. There had been times he’d almost given up when he’d lost a generation’s Kane before he could build the next piece that would bring him one step closer to what he lost over a two millennium before.  
   
When the ships had come to capture their people … To enslave them for their abilities. They had fought to allow as many as possible to escape. They had fought until the last of their people had lifted off the planet then clambered onto the final ship. As the blast doors slammed shut and their engines left scorched devastation fueled by their spells, he heard a strangled gasp then felt the rending of his soul as he turned around in time to catch his mate as he fell. Kane had taken the energy blast that would have paralyzed them all and left them to their captors’ tender mercies, the effects overloading his body’s systems until even the mystical implants had short circuited ending his life.  
   
The desperate part of Carlson’s brain had taken over as he’d spread bits of electronics over his mate’s body effectively trapping Kane’s soul in his now lifeless husk.  
   
The others in the ship looked at the blond technomage with a jaundiced eye, but held their peace as they made the jump into hyperspace.  
   
The survivors settled into a state between meditation and hibernation waiting for the ship to land them somewhere safe.  
   
When the ship woke them, they were parked inside a wondrous crystalline cave high about a valley floor. The ship’s systems showed there to be only pre-mechanized tribal people populating the world. Securing the ship the five technomages moved themselves closer to the civilized lands to take stock of the people.  
   
A familiar hand on his shoulder brought him out his thoughts as the next fan sat down for an autograph. He gave Christian a quick smile before giving the woman his full attention, but Christian’s warmth stayed at his back.  
   
The third Sin City weekend was a huge success. They gave the fans everything to the point where Steve noticed Christian rubbing his temples when he thought no one was paying attention. They were kicking off their fall tour and Steve hoped Christian wasn’t coming down with the flu.  
   
Christian set his guitar case against the dresser before flopping down on the bed throwing his arm over his eyes.  
   
“Kane?” Steve asked.  
   
Pain flashed across the rugged face as Christian grabbed his temples. Concern was starting to edge toward fear. Sloughing off Steve Carlson, musician, and stepping into Carlson, the mage took charge. Hope replaced fear. Maybe this time Kane reclaimed his heritage. He’d already reclaimed his mate.  
   
He cajoled Christian up long enough to strip them out of their clothes before crawling in and wrapping around the hurting man, whispering incantations that sounded like lyrics laying bits of circuitry across his shoulders that disappeared into the tanned skin. Christian fell into a deep healing sleep.  
   
The next morning Christian was pain free and anxious to get under way. Steve watched him from under the screen of his lashes as he pulled on his boots.  
   
“How’d you sleep?” He asked slyly.  
   
“Like a rock. That headache really kicked my ass.” He paused toying with the patch of whiskers under his bottom lip. “Weird Technicolor dreams, man.” He shook his head as though clearing the images and finished packing.  
   
Steve’s smile when Christian turned back to his duffel was bright and hopeful.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Since ‘Kane’ seemed to be the word that triggered the headaches and buried memories, Steve was careful. Then he noticed it was only when he used the word that Christian was affected.  
   
Their people had perfect recall, and it was with well hidden glee that Steve watched Christian unconsciously taking on the mannerisms and abilities of the original Kane.  
   
When it came time for him to fly to England for his shows, he nearly panicked. This was not a good time to be leaving Christian alone with possibility of returning memories and abilities. It could end up like Riley’s character in **_Universal Squadron_** , only a lot messier. Steve hit speed dial 1.  
   
The four other mages who’d arrived on earth with him were still alive. After the whole Merlin ... King Arthur ... Camelot fiasco they’d settled on Avalon until their names faded into legend then settled the New World where they’d moved from lifetime to lifetime until the electronic age made it trickier to remake yourself unless you held a certain affinity with the primitive computers.  
   
“Hey man. Thought you’d be winging your way across the water by now.” The raspy voice on the other end asked.  
   
“I will be. That’s the problem. Can you ‘talk’?”  
   
The background voices stopped.  
   
“Talk.”  
   
“Need a HUGE favor.”  
   
“Must have to do with Kane. Anything you need.”  
   
“He’s starting to remember. His brain knows who and what he is, but his conscious mind hasn’t caught up yet. When I use his last name it triggers migraines and memories. I don’t want to take the chance his memories will return without some sort of safety net in place.”  
   
“You realize I’m in the middle of Season 7?”  
   
“Getting old and rusty, Merlin?” Steve teased.  
   
“Keep on and I’ll show you old and rusty, Carlson.”  
   
Jensen Ackles, aka Myrrdin, groused from the other side of the country. There was a ripple in the air and he was standing next to Steve.  
   
“So you want me babysit your boy until you get back from England?”  
   
“Please.”  
   
“You could do it yourself. Wait ‘til he’s asleep to ‘port back and forth.”  
   
“The insomnia’s been worse with the migraines and the memories.”  
   
“He’d catch you.”  
   
“No doubt.”  
   
“Fine, I’ll figure out something.” He signed heavily. “Need to get away from the house anyway. You’d think Gwynn and Maeve were single-handedly repopulating the cosmos by making a baby. Druantia acts like it was her idea.” Jensen rubbed his hands over his face. “It’s time to leave, Carlson. Two thousand years we’ve been waiting for Kane, and with a baby on the way we need to be back in the black.” He hugged Steve tightly. “The ship’s almost ready.”  
   
Steve’s breath caught at Jensen’s words. The last part of the legend of the Myrrdin and the crystal cave was about to be written. They’d rebuilt and expanded the ship, feeling for the first time since they landed it was safe to start a family, but would not leave earth until Kane was fully returned in case their abilities were needed to contain his. Genevieve’s pregnancy now put Steve on a deadline, for as soon as they fired the ship’s engine they’d have precious little time to get out of the mountain and rendezvous with the others away from prying eyes.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Once the plane was at cruising altitude, Steve let his mind wander. After making a place for themselves in the Americas, they’d put out a call for any of their people looking for a home. They were a small group. Most had their mates with them, but there were a few whose mates had died or had been captured. They had time to wait for the souls to reappear.  
   
Jensen’s situation was close to Steve’s own with the exception that his mate had been badly injured and had lost all memory of his mate and abilities. It had nearly broken Jensen when **_Supernatural_** hired Jeffrey Dean Morgan to play his father. Now the man had a son with an Earth woman.

~*~*~*~*~ 

He kept up with Christian through texts and tweets and a phone call from Jensen after Brian Nutter’s amp had mysteriously shorted during his appearance with Christian. Jensen had contained the damage, but Steve had to get home. He prayed to all the gods, that were actually his family on this backward rock, that they could get a couple days off so he could get Christian away from the public eye long enough to trigger the rest of the memories and get his abilities under control.  
   
Steve had gone to any lengths it took and done some things that were slightly this side of unbalanced to preserve Kane’s soul and DNA, including fathering several children with Kane’s female ancestors to keep the mage DNA from being watered down. The very first had been shortly after they’d arrived with the most psychically gifted female he could find in Ireland, and at the moment of conception he’d placed Kane’s soul in the embryo. The addition of Cherokee blood finally culminated all his careful planning. Now all he needed was time, privacy, and the hope that the love Christian had for him would get them through the onslaught of memories and abilities.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Looking down at the sleeping Christian, Steve called Jensen. The other mage appeared in a blink. His job was to form a shield around them to contain any stray magicks from what they were about to do.  
   
Steve slid back into bed and wrapped his body and magicks around Christian. He began an incantation that was made up primarily of calling forth ‘Kane’. ‘Kane’s’ memories, ‘Kane’s’ abilities, everything that was hidden that would make ‘Kane’ whole.  
   
Wrapping his arms around the groaning man more tightly, he continued even as Christian’s body began to seize. Awakened memories fought to control the magicks flowing through the implants and cells of the muscular body. Steve helped steady the re-awakened abilities until Christian was able to control them.  
   
Two hours later the exhausted men sprawled around the room. Jensen noticed two sets of blue eyes watching him from the bed.  
   
“Good luck.” Was all he said before he disappeared.  
   
An inordinate amount of yelling with copious amounts of cussing happened before Christian settled down and listened to Steve’s explanation. Given the sheer amount of information shoved into his brain, Christian dragged himself to the living room to spend the night on the couch. A worried Steve perched in a chair hoping when Christian woke, all would be forgiven.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Three men sat in a darkened corner of a pub in Birmingham, England. Though there had been tears, cajoling and yelling. Kane and Carlson had stayed with Myrrdin, who refused to leave without his mate. It didn’t matter that Jeff didn’t remember him, he could not leave.  
   
In a few years they would disappear, either returning when they faded from people’s memories, or build another ship and fly into the black to find their family.

~*~*~*~*~

Steve watched Jensen stare out over Las Vegas at night. With no co-star there was no Season 8 so Jensen had spent most of his time making music with them. He seldom laughed, but still flashed his beautiful smile on occasion when he wanted to get his way.  
   
A familiar hand wrapped around the back of his neck brought him out his thoughts as the next fan sat down for an autograph. He gave Christian a quick smile before giving the woman his full attention. Christian’s warmth stayed at his back.  
   
When the last fan was loaded on the shuttle to the hotel, Steve stood and pulled Christian into his arms for a kiss. A ripple of electronic light under their skin gave away their emotions as their magickal implants came to life.  
   
Feeling a surge of energy from the outside, they pulled apart and stood ready to take on the intruder when he materialized. Shock silenced them at the identity of the intruder until they heard Jensen behind them.  
   
“Jeff?!”  
   
“I remembered.”  
   
With a wicked grin, Kane teleported them to their room ... It looked like they’d be rejoining their family ... Soon.  
   
~ Fini ~


End file.
